thekanechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Oops.
OOPS. IS OWNED BY Flint02 Summary: When a new recruit arrives from Eygpt, Carter and Sadie accidently leave her in the middle of a battle! Chapter One: Walcha Kits' POV Hey. I'm Walcha Kits. In case you didn't notice, I was betrayed by two "friends" in the middle of a battle. I may not live long to tell you everything, but I'll get through this as quickly as possible. I was born about eight years ago to the famous Eygptian professor Mally Sharks. Being the son of a professor, this would give you a lot of sciene to deal with. But I enjoy a good science challenge. I came to America when I was 8, and became top science student at Weaver Middle School. Now wait, your thinking. How did you go to middle school when you only 8 years old? It's called advanced knowledge. I was born to study everything from the mountains of Greece to what year Lance Armstrong won his first Tour de France race. Give me a question, and I'm pretty sure I'll give you an answer in one second. So everything worked itself out. While my mom was giving lectures on Egyptian myths, I was at school studing for my 9th grade science, history, and writing test. Then it happened. I was walking in the hallways one day when something caught my attention: a broken locker. And I mean broken. Literally. The thing looked as if two elehants had crushed it under their feets. But somehow, it wouldn't budge when I tried to open it. Then I thought something. A combination entered my mind. On the lock, I entered the numbers 13/32/33. And the lock opened. And inside, there was a few papers, and a strange looking figure. Suddenly it glowed, glowing brighter when I walked a few steps forward. I kept following it, until it lead me to a wall. It glowed at it's brightest, nearly blinding me. I touched the walls, and I was sucked inside. Chapter Two: Carter's POV Just as we were getting ready to get in bed, someone came bursting in. I grabbed my sword and raised it. "I'm not afraid to use it!", I yelled. Then I saw a girl cowering in fear, carrying our recruiting item. She also had dozens of school books that probably would've been to advanced for her age. I called Sadie, who had already came into the room, sword at hand. After a few minutes of confusion, we both asked the girl the same question: "Who are you?" The girl said nothing. She was completely full of fear. She held our recruiting tool close to her chest, as if we were going to kill her. "Well?" Sadie said as she waited impatiently for an answer. The girl said nothing but let out a little gasp. I realized she noticed the man in the suglasses, another, bigger sword in hand. "Look," I said, "don't be afraid. We thought you were a burgler. Look, I'm Carter Kane, and this is my sister Sa-" I was punched in the shoulder. I screamed in pain. "What was that for?" I yelled. "Do you want her to rat us out to the enemy? She could be a spy, pretending to be scared." I rolled my eyes and continued having a full-on argument with Sadie. I probably missed the fact that the girl was inching toward the exit door. Suddenyl we heard a monkey growl, and we stopped fighting. "Kufu!" I yelled, "She's not an enemy!" But Sadie interviened. Another full-on argument cotinued as Amos had to yell at the top of his lungs to stop us from disorganizing ourselves. The girl herself looked in horrer and terror. "Look - I don't belong here," she said. "I'm supossed to be studying - for my test!" Her voice trembled in fear, ad I realized she was right. The textbooks had titles like English From Top to Bottom ''and ''Tour De France: Lance Armstrong's Amazing Victories. I realized that we had alot of explaining to do, but the girl seemed to to have enough, because she fainted. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flint02